Pokemon Learning League Mutation
by Storalwhit
Summary: In this one, Ash and the gang decide to head to Mahogany Town. They then come across an Electrike with a different look stumbling around and they care of it. Then, they find its trainer and they ask why it looks different. Note: this story takes place after the events of "Good Sportsmanship."


Pokemon Learning League

Mutation

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

_(Episode opens with Iris, Axew, Cilan, Dawn, Piplup, Brock, Ash and Pikachu walking along on a clear blue afternoon and Iris holds up her Shiny Charm to the Sun. It glistens and she puts it down. Cilan then casually speaks to the audience.)_

Cilan: Hello, there.

Dawn: Hi.

Piplup: Piplup.

Ash: Hey.

Pikachu: Pika.

Brock: Hi.

Iris: Hello.

Axew: Axew.

Dawn: Iris, that Shiny Charm is really cool.

Iris: Thanks, Dawn.

Ash: What do you think it does?

Iris: I don't know.

Axew: Axew.

Brock: Well, I guess we'll see.

Cilan: So, where do you guys want to go to now?

Dawn: Let's go to Mahogany Town.

Brock: All right, then.

_(They continue on down the road.)_

Ash: By the way, Iris, how'd you come up with that Contest combination?

Iris: I came up with it while I was watching the others and tried to make it different.

Ash: Ahh.

_(Soon, they come across an Electrike, which has a different look. It's light blue with bright yellow on it stumbling around and looking tired.)_

Electrike _(weakly)_: Electrike.

Ash: Whoa, check out that Electrike.

Pikachu: Pika.

Brock: Yeah. It's very worn out and hungry.

_(He goes over to it.)_

Brock _(gently)_: Here, have some of this Pokemon food.

_(Electrike takes a sniff at the food and eats all of it. It licks its mouth.)_

Brock: Was that good?

_(It nods its head. Dawn pulls out her PokeDex and looks it up.)_

Dawn: Hmm. It looks different from the one in my PokeDex.

Cilan _(questioning)_: Yeah. Wonder why that is?

Brock: You know, guys, it might have a trainer.

Ash: Are you sure, Brock?

Brock: Yes. There are no other places you can find an Electrike around here.

Ash: Okay, let's go find him.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

_(They head down the path. Then, they seen_ _a young boy named Johnny comes who is looking around for something. He has black hair, a light blue shirt, jean shorts and sneakers and is about Ash and Dawn's age.)_

Cilan: Hey.

Johnny: Yes?

Cilan: Does this Electrike belong to you?

Johnny: _(gasps in joy.)_ Yes, it is!

_(Electrike happily runs over to him.)_

Johnny: Are you okay, Electrike?

Electrike _(happy)_: Elec.

_(It licks his face.)_

Ash: We found it really tired and hungry, but Brock took care of it.

Johnny: Well, that's good to know. I'm Johnny. It's nice to meet you all.

Dawn: Thanks. I'm Dawn, and this is Piplup.

Piplup: Piplup.

Brock: Hello, I'm Brock.

Iris: I'm Iris, and this is Axew.

Axew: Axew.  
Ash: I'm Ash, and this is my buddy, Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Cilan: And I'm Cilan.

Brock: So, Jimmy, would you mind telling us what happened?

Johnny: Well, Electrike and I were in a nearby forest doing a little training and it was going well, but then, he accidentally hit a Pidgeotto that was in the bushes and then a flock of them started chasing us. He tried to fend them off, but it didn't work and we ended up getting separated. I've been looking for him and I started getting worried about him.

Dawn: Ahh.

Johnny: Yeah. Thanks for taking care of him, Brock.

Brock: No problem.

Iris: By the way, has your Electrike always looked like that?

Johnny: Yes, it has.

Brock: Really?

Johnny: Yep. When it first hatched, it had those colors.

Cilan: Well, do you know what caused it?

Johnny: Well, no, I don't.

Iris: Let's see if Siara knows something about this. _(She pulls out the Pokepilot and calls Siara, who is building a wooden model of a Mega Blaziken.)_

Siara: Hey, guys. How's it going?

Cilan: We're doing fine. This is Johnny, Siara.

Siara: Nice to meet you, Johnny.

Johnny: Thanks, same to you.

Ash: By the way, Siara, what are you building there?

Siara: Oh, it's just a wooden model of a Mega Blaziken.

Ash: That's cool!

Siara: Thanks. Anyway, what are guys you up to?

Iris: Well, we found Johnny's Electrike by itself and Brock helped it out.

Siara: Okay.

Dawn: We brought it back to Johnny and we asked him if its colors have always look liked that and he said that it has been since it hatched, so we want to ask you how it's possible.

Siara: Sure. First, let me have a look at it.

Johnny: Okay.

_(He picks up Electrike.)_

Siara: Hmm.

_(She looks very carefully.)_

Siara: I've got it. Your Electrike's look is the result of a somatic mutation.

Johnny: Really? What's a somatic mutation?

Siara: It's a genetic mutation that can occur in a somatic cell after the Pokemon has been conceived. You can I.D. it by comparing a mutated cell to one from another part of the body.

Ash: Okay, but what sort of changes can it cause?

Siara: Well, it tends to vary. Some Pokemon or plants might end up looking slightly or completely different than the parents, some people might have different hair or eye colors or sometimes their brains might function a little differently.

Cilan: Well, what causes these mutations?

Siara: Many things can cause them, like toxins, radiation, certain chemicals, or they can occur as the result of an error in the cell division process.

Siara: It is. One other thing, a somatic mutation can't be passed on to the next offspring because they don't have the germ cell, or the sperm and eggs, which is why it's also called acquired mutation.

Ash: All right.

Siara: Okay, guys, I'm going to show you something.

Iris: All right.

Axew: Axew.

_(Pan down to a lower panel.)_

Siara: You guys ready?

Cilan: Yep.

Siara: All right. Look at this flower. What kind of changes do does it have?

Ash: It has more petals on it than the others.

Siara: Okay, Ash. Take a good look at this person here. What kind of changes does he has?

Iris: He has a different hair color than his parents.

Siara: That's good, Iris. What changes do you notice on this Gyarados?

Johnny: It has different eye colors.

Siara: All right, Johnny. Lastly, what changes do you see in this Clefairy?

Cilan: Its fur are slightly brighter and its ear tips are green.

Siara: Very good, Cilan. You guys did great.

Brock: Thanks, Siara.

Siara: No problem, Brock. Now, I have to get back to work on this model. See you guys later.

Ash: See you.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

_(Iris puts the Pokepilot away.)_

Dawn: Hey, guys.

Brock: Okay, Dawn, but's let see if the audience is up for it.

Ash: All right. _(He looks at the viewers.) _ Hey, you guys up for it? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.) _ Okay, then.

_(Cut to several images.)_

Brock: Okay, let's get to it. What kind of mutation is a somatic mutation? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers_.) It's a genetic mutation. Okay.

Ash: What can cause it? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.) _Exposure to toxins, radiation or certain chemicals. All right, then.

Iris: What sort of changes can it do? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Different colors or the brain will function differently. Sure, why not.

Cilan: What's the one thing somatic mutation can't do? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ It can't be passed off to the next offspring.

_(Cut back to them and Dawn speaks.)_

Dawn: Great job, you guys.

Piplup: Piplup.

Johnny: Well, Electrike and I better be going, then.

Iris: Where are you going to?

Johnny: We're going to check out to Olivine City.

Dawn: Oh, cool.

Johnny: Yeah. Well, see you guys later.

All: See you.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Axew: Axew.

Piplup: Piplup.

_(He and Electrike leave.)_

Ash: He's going to have a good time there.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Brock: Yep. There's a lot to places in Olivine that he's going to enjoy.

_(They all turn to the viewers.)_

All: Thanks, you guys.

Axew: Axew.

Pikachu: Pika.

Piplup: Piplup.

_(Cut to them on the path.)_

Dawn: Well, that was a pretty good episode. Did you like it? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Okay, then. We'll see you later.

_(They all wave goodbye to the viewers and they continue on to Mahogany Town and the scenery fades to black, ending the episode.)_


End file.
